


These People Are Wierd

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Speechless (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Maya DiMeo/Dr. Miller, Maya DiMeo/Jimmy DiMeo





	These People Are Wierd

„To si ze mě snad děláte legraci?!“ nevěřila Maya DiMeo svým uším. „Jak to myslíte, že náš pes nesmí do budovy školy?! Vždyť je to asistenční pes…“

„Kterého vyřadili ze seznamu asistenčních psů, protože se choval jako blázen…“ doplnila vyděšeně, ale naprosto oprávněně ředitelka Laffayetovy střední školy.

Maya se zarazila a zavřela jinak v ředitelně vždy otevřena ústa, načež zauvažovala nad dalším argumentem, který by proti doktorce Millerové použila.

„Ale abyste tomu rozuměla, není to z mé hlavy, já v podstatě pejsky miluju,“ vysvětlovala ředitelka, ačkoliv Maya by dala ruku do ohně za to, že se ta ženská psů k smrti bojí. „Jenomže vedení školy žádná zvířata v areálu nepovoluje. Výjimkou jsou zvířata mrtvá a připravená k pitvě v laboratořích biologie.“

„To znamená, že Peppera si JJ vezme do školy teprve až poté, co…“ začala Maya, vzápětí si ale uvědomila, o čem se to baví, nasadila vzpurný výraz a na ředitelku školy se děsivě zamračila, až se doktorka Millerová otřásla a očividně se snažila za svým stolem schovat.

„Já jen říkám, že s tím nic nezmůžu, protože na vedení nemám žádný vliv a…“ vyhrkla ředitelka, div že se u toho nezakuckala.

„Proč se mi snažíte lhát, když moc dobře víte, že to vůbec neumíte,“ zavrtěla Maya DiMeo hlavou a nesouhlasně si ředitelku měřila. „Máte tušení, co bych vám teď nejraději udělala?“ obrátila náhle, nasadila milý úsměv a pozvedla obočí.

„Co…?“ zeptala se Millerová zdráhavě, leč v jejích očích Maya spatřila něco, co tam sice viděla už několikrát, ale nyní… nyní to vyzařovalo nejen z jejího pohledu, ale také z jejího držení těla. Maya měla tušení, co by to mohlo být a dost jí to zaskočilo, ale na druhou stranu už ředitelku navnadila na svůj proslov, který ji jednoduše nedokázala upřít, i kdyby to měla být ta poslední věc, jež by v životě udělala.

„Nejraději bych vás přiměla se do mě zamilovat, pak bych se s vámi jednou vyspala a už nezavolala,“ pronesla Maya tak nasládlým tónem, až z toho šel strach. Ředitelka školy se také dle očekávání zachvěla a tváří se jí mihl stín obav, ovšem podivné, zvrácené nadšení z jejich očí nezmizelo. Maya měla naopak pocit, že jen vzrostlo a sama byla značně neklidná z toho, jakým způsobem se na ni doktorka Millerová dívala.

„To mi na to nic neřeknete?“ dovádělo podivné ticho Mayu k šílenství. Musela prostě promluvit.

Nejprve se zdálo, že ředitelka opravdu nic nepoví a bude se jen se smířeným úsměvem dívat na ženu před sebou, nakonec si ale poposedla a promluvila.

„Už se stalo,“ sklopila ředitelka na moment zrak ke stolu, na němž sepnula své dlaně a od něhož vzápětí zase vzhlédla, přičemž Maya, ačkoliv to neplánovala, spatřila v doktorce Millerové jistou zranitelnost. „Tedy… částečně.“

„Cože?“ nebyla si Maya jistá tím, co jí to tady ředitelka vykládala, ovšem když úsměv druhé ženy posmutněl, pochopila.

Doktora Millerová už nejspíše nesnesla její vyjevený pohled, postavila se a otočila se čelem k oknu ze své kanceláře, které však nevedlo na ulici ani do zahrady, ale pouze na školní chodbu. Mlčela.

„Ale vždyť po vás jen ječím, ztrapňuju vás před studenty a dělám si z vás žebřík k vedení školy…“ vyjmenovávala Maya důvody, proč by ji ředitelka měla nenávidět. Že se u ní vyvinuly city opačného charakteru ji opravdu zaskočilo a sílu k tomu, aby se sama zvedla ze židle nenašla, a tak pouze upírala pohled k zádům druhé ženy.

„Existují lidé, kterým je i tento druh pozornosti… příjemný,“ pronesla doktorka Millerová tiše, navzdory čemuž Maya slyšela v jejím hlasu trpkost a smutek. „Nebo jím prostě vezmou za vděk, protože je to jediný druh pozornosti, který je jim dopřáván….“

Následovala další chvíle mlčení, během které Maya přemýšlela, jak se zachovat, ale kupodivu ji tentokrát žádné řešení nenapadlo. Takový vývoj situace nečekala a nevěděla, co si teď počít.

„Je mi opravdu líto, doktorko Millerová, kam to zašlo a…“

„To vůbec není vaše chyba,“ zarazila ji ředitelka, otočila se k Maye a věnovala jí smutný, leč povzbudivý úsměv. „Můžete za můj tik, za mé neurózy a sezení u psychologa, ale za tohle ne.“

Maye cukl koutek úst, její oči však lítost neopustila. Uchopila kabelku a zvedla se, měla však v plánu ještě něco říct, než odejde, ředitelka ji však předběhla.

„Víte, možná bych přeci jen vedení školy mohla přesvědčit, že JJ psa vážně ve škole potřebuje,“ řekla pomalu, čímž samozřejmě získala Mayinu pozornost.

„Jak to chcete udělat?“

Doktorka Millerová neodpověděla, jen se tajemně usmála. Maya naklonila hlavu a přikročila k ředitelce blíž, výhružně se nad ní tyčila, jako by zapomněla, že její dominance druhé žena imponuje. Přinejmenším. Jakmile ale Maya postřehla, že se do očí doktorky Millerové vrátil ten zvláštní pohled, který Mayu nedobrovolně rozechvěl, povzdechla si a na moment zavřela oči.

„Polibte mě a… do týdne tady ten pes může běhat, jak se mu zlíbí,“ přednesla doktorka Millerová svůj požadavek, a když Maya znovu otevřela oči, s mírným překvapením zjistila, že druhá žena na ni hledí s takovou nadějí vepsanou ve tváři, že… Že nedokázala říct ne.

A nedokázala ani připustit, aby si o ní ředitelka myslela, že líbat neumí, proto se rozhodla ke svému úkolu přistoupit zodpovědně. Popadla doktorku Millerovou za límec košile a přitiskla ústa na ta její, přičemž si trochu provinile uvědomila, že s takovou vášní Jimmyho nepolíbila už roky. Na Jimmyho ale přestala myslet v momentě, kdy se druhé rty váhavě pohnuly proti těm jejím, kdy polibek už nebyl jednostrannou záležitostí, kdy doktorka Millerová pootevřela rty v pozvání, jež Maya přijala a na pár vteřin vklouzla jazykem do jejích úst, aby polibek se sotva slyšitelným mlasknutím ukončila.

To nebylo vůbec špatné, prolétlo jí hlavou, když odstoupila od doktorky Millerové, jež se očividně nacházela v jakémsi transu vzhledem k tomu, že její pohled byl na míle vzdálený a nebyla schopná se ani pohnout.

„A ten pes tady bude pobíhat už pozítří,“ usmála se Maya na ředitelku, počkala, až ta přikývne, načež se spokojeně vydala domů. Koneckonců svého cíle dosáhla, i když vůbec poprvé kvůli tomu někoho políbila. Podruhé už to dělat nehodlala, ale bylo jí jasné, že Jimmy konkurenci v doktorce Millerové neuvidí. Vlastně na jeho reakci byla zvědavá, takže hodila svou lítost ohledně ředitelky za hlavu a umínila si, že by spíše měla zapracovat na vztahu se svým manželem, který sice byl láskyplný, ale vášněplný už vážně ne.

„Jimmy!“ zvolala radostně, když vešla do domů a našla živitele rodiny na gauči u televize. „Neuvěříš, co jsem dnes musela udělat, abych přiměla doktorku Millerovou zatlačit na vedení školy!“

„Ty jsi schopná všeho, takže mám pocit, že ti uvěřím cokoliv,“ odtušil Jimmy a kousek se posunul, aby si Maya mohla sednout vedle něj.

„Musela jsem ji políbit!“ vyhrkla nadšeně.

Jimmy překvapeně zamrkal.

„Tak to tady ještě nebylo,“ pokýval uznale hlavou.

„Nežárlíš, že ne?“ ujišťovala se raději Maya, i když jí to přišlo opravdu nepravděpodobné, v čemž se nemýlila.

„Já?“ uchechtl se Jimmy. „Mně bys nikdy neopustila,“ usmál se pak dobrácky.

„No, a proč bych tě nikdy neopustila…?“ zeptala se Maya s láskou v očích.

„Protože jsem úžasný!“ kontroloval Jimmy, zazubil se a láskyplně políbil svou ženu, jež už neměla potřebu na jejich vztahu něco měnit. Vášeň byla fajn, ale devatenáct let krásného manželství jí momentálně připadalo důležitějších…


End file.
